warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Terror
|next = }} Endless Terror is the first episode of the fifth and final season of Warehouse 13, and the sixtieth episode overall. Trailers and Sneak Peek Synopsis Combining a dangerous amount of artifacts, Paracelsus attempts to travel through time to the era of Warehouse 9 and rewrite history, making him Caretaker for over 500 years. Turning the Warehouse into an advanced house of horrors where he experiments with artifacts on people. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Recurring Cast *Anthoney Head as Paracelsus Guest Cast *Rene Auberjonois as Hugo Miller (Alternate Reality) *Lindey Wagner as Vanessa Calder (Alternate Reality) *Mark Sheppard as Benedict Valda (Alternate Reality) *Kelly Wu as Abigail Cho (Alternate Reality) *Rebecca Mader as Lisa Da Vinci Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial' - When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch '- When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope' - When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Tesla Coil' - Used to power H.G's Time Machine. *'Arrow of Achilles' - The Arrow that Paris used to kill Achilles in his heel. Pete and Steve got the artifact to use against Paracelsus. *'Louis XIV's Silverware Forks '- During his reign, The Palace of Versailles would often experience time slips and somehow his silverware was imbued with the power to keep him and his court in the same time continuum. Once held it protects the holder from temporal changes. *'Joan of Arc's Helmet' - Alternate Hugo shown this artifact to Artie when mixing the effects of artifacts. *'Sargon the Great's Mirrors' - Used by the Akkadian ruler, to shine the light from the sun to blind the Sumerians whilst in combat. Artie and Myka used the mirrors to reflect the fire back into the Eldinari. *'William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope' - Bleckwenn was American physician who devolved the process of the administration of truth serum. This artifact was in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13. Hugo was going to use this artifact with others to experiment on how to extract the truth on his intent. *'Al Capone's Duel Thompsons' - These duel strapped M1928A1 Thompsons once belonged to the infamous gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. Exact effects unknown, but they can perfectly shoot bullets. *'Stick Grenade from Hitler's Bunker' - When thrown, the grenade explodes twice. *'African Elephant Tusk' - Taken from the only elephant ever known to be killed by a boa constrictor. When thrust into the ground cracks appear and boas emerge and crush the user's targets. Used by Paracelsus to kill the Regents of Warehouse 9. *'Black Bart's Cannon '- Seen in the stacks when Claudia fought against Paracelsus. *'World War 2 Tessen Fan' - Contains the fearsome spirit of the kamikaze pilot who last held it. Once it starts cutting, it's nearly impossible to stop. Sliced a whole aisle in half. *'Lewis Carroll's Mirror' - Seen in the alternate advanced version of Warehouse 13, intact in this universe. *'Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory' - Was seen being experimented on a person with the Phoenix. *'The Phoenix' - Was seen being experimented on a person with the Triangle Factory Doorknob. *'Spine of the Saracen' - This artifact was reproduced by Paracelsus in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13 for his army of super soldiers. *'Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens' - This artifact was originally collected during the time of Warehouse 12. It was reproduced by Paracelsus in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13 for his army of super soldiers. *'Jack Lalanne's Stationary Bike' - Used to generate the time machine and keep the portal open. *'Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles' - Used by Paracelsus to read Claudia's mind. *'H.G. Wells' Time Machine' - Used along with the sundial, watch and telescope can allow a person to travel through time and change history. *'The Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack Spindle - '''Taken from the the first torture rack, located in the Tower of London commissioned by, John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter. Alternate Hugo shown this artifact to Artie which he instantly recognized. *'After-Image Mirror''' - A tool used by the agents of Warehouse 9 that works much like the Durational Spectrometer. Placing a candle near the mirror shows the image of anyone that has been in front of mirror in the past few hours. *'"Chinese Guy"'s Scapel' - Pete through the scapel into Paracelsus' leg while still in Warehouse 9. Was going to be used with Hippocrate's Fibula to heal Myka. *'Disarming Whip' - This whip was used by Paracelsus to disarm Steve. *'Spiked Orb' - Another artifact that was going to be used against Steve. This artifact opens up to reveal a row of spikes that glow and expand, the device looks like a torture device as it is placed around the mouth and eyes. Triva Yet to be announced. Quotes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season premiere